A bag provided having a reclosable tape (bag with a reclosable tape) is used as a packing material for sealing and packing various articles such as food, medical supplies, electronic components, and office supplies. Known as such bag with the reclosable tape is a bag having an arrangement in which packaging materials are overlapped and circumferential portions of those are heat sealed, in which a male fastener part is heat sealed to an inner surface of one packaging material, a female fastener part is heat sealed to an inner surface of the other packaging material along an opening edge of a bag body, and the packaging materials at a tip portion of the opening edge are adhered to each other.
The tip portion of the bag body is ripped when the bag with the reclosable tape is unsealed for the first time for taking out the content therefrom, and the bag can be reclosed and opened by fitting the male fastener part and the female fastener part to each other.
The bag with the reclosable tape requires an operation of welding the male fastener part to one packaging material, welding the female fastener part to the other packaging material, and thereafter welding the circumferential portions of the packaging materials to manufacture the bag. However, the fastener parts may not satisfactorily fit to each other after manufacture of the bag if a position of welding the male fastener part or the female fastener part on the packaging material is even slightly displaced, so there arise problems in that defective goods increase, cost increases, and the manufacturing operation becomes complicated.
In view of the above-mentioned problems, there has been proposed a bag with the reclosable tape having an arrangement in which the male fastener part and the female fastener part are attached to one packaging material so as to be fittable to each other (see, for instance, Patent Document 1). With regard to an outline of a bag 500 with a reclosable tape disclosed in Patent Document 1, FIG. 10 shows a front view of the vicinity of an unsealing start part 550, and FIG. 11 shows a cross sectional view taken along the line XI-XI of FIG. 10.
The bag 500 with the reclosable tape shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 has an arrangement in which circumferences are thermally welded to form a side seal part 600, and an upper side film 501, a male fastener part 502, a female fastener part 503 (projected portion 502a of the male fastener part fits into a dented part 503a of the female fastener part 503), a cut-out part 504 (cut tape 504), and a lower side film 505 are integrated. As shown in FIG. 11, a tab 506 is arranged on the side seal part 600. By pulling the tab 506 and the cut-out part 504 connected to the tab 506 at a time of unsealing, the upper side film 501 is pulled simultaneously to be ripped.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 2749886 ((Claims) and (FIGS. 1 to 8))